


We're the broken ones

by Ray_of_stars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And none of the magical stuff is in here from trc, M/M, Obviously post-canon aftg, Other, Ronan is a caring bf, So this is an exy au!, With adam joining the foxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_of_stars/pseuds/Ray_of_stars
Summary: Adam Parrish remembers agreeing to join the foxes-- he had been lounging with Opal in the field when David Wymack showed up at the Barns, claiming to have been impressed with his play on the exy court in Aglionby.Ronan had emerged from the house to usher Opal back inside before demanding to see the contract- Adam had seen his face fall- and had thrust the paper back into his face. "Sign the damn thing Parrish," he had said before storming away.Adam had of course done as his boyfriend had advised, he knew the foxes reputation, the players and their collateral damages-- what he had not signed up for was a family. He wasn't good with family, he didn't know how to be.





	1. Set my soul on fire

Adam eases into the company of the foxes fairly quietly. He blends right in with the other troubled freshman foxes, Henrietta accent hidden behind quick smiles, not lacking or standing out, out of sight, out of trouble.

 

Kevin Day is the one who had adopted him into the Monsters' clique-- as Allison had called it-- with their shared interest in studying (Adam had a feeling Gansey would love him) and working hard and in compatibility on the Exy court. Between lessons, Ronan's crypid texts and late-night phone calls and the court, Adam had the feeling he was starting to fit in.

 

The night is young and so is Adam when Nicky asks the question. "So are you gay or what?!" He yells over the music in Edens Twilight into his deaf ear. It's Adam's first time out with the Monsters.

 

"What?!" Adam yells back, and sees Andrew- Aaron?- stare over at him. Nicky moves round to his other side and asks again. Adam shoots him a disinterested look before moving to get another drink from the tray.

 

Neil's hand stops him before he meets Andrew's eye in silent question. It's something they had done quite often, even in the vicinity of the other foxes, and Adam hadn't understood until he had walked in on them making out after practice.

 

"I can pay for the drink if that's the problem." Andrew and Neil don't acknowledge him, and Neil seems to be protesting at whatever Andrew had proposed until he relents but stomps off shortly after Adam downs the shot.

 

"I knew Kevin was a drama queen, but Neil?" Andrew turns back to his own drink, talking to no one in particular.

 

* * *

 

"I don't trust him," are the first words Andrew speaks after Adam Parrish arrived at Fox Tower.

 

Neil is silent for the most part before realising Andrew is waiting for his opinion. "He reminds me of myself."

 

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Did you see his expression when Coach touched his arm? Now that's a sob story waiting to be heard." Aaron is quiet in his corner, on his phone as Nicky had paused the video game to join the conversation.

 

"Do you think he's gay?" Nicky asks, "My gaydar has been thrown off ever since Neil arrived." Aaron contributes with a scoff.

 

"Don't do anything to him," is Neil's response- in address to all of them, but he's watching Andrew.

 

Andrew minds his own business for the most part, and Adam joins either the freshman foxes or the upperclassmen and only talks to Andrew's lot when necessary. It's only when Andrew walks in on Adam and Kevin sat watching a history documentary is when he starts to get wary; Adam _hardly_ initiates anything social, allowing himself to fade into the background, or spend movie nights grinning at his phone, or abruptly leaving to take a call.

 

The foxes of course had put bets on both Adam's sexuality and relationship status, failing to find any of social media accounts. "He's straight, have you _seen_ how he dresses?" Allison scoffs.

 

"Gay," Nicky confirms with a nod of his head and Dan agrees.

 

"What do you think?" Neil asks Andrew.

 

"I don't care," Andrew says.

 

"Are you sure?" Andrew stares at him, unimpressed. "Adam _is_ quite attractive."

 

"Don't be stupid." But Andrew shifts closer to Neil, kicking Nicky off the sofa to allow his boyfriend to lay down on him. "We're going to Columbia this Friday. Parrish will be joining us."

 

"Don't do anything to him." Neil remembers waking up disjointed in a strange room, panicked, hitch-hiking himself back to safety, _running_ -

 

"If he has nothing ugly to hide, he'll be fine."

 

"Andrew," Neil warns and when the boy refuses to look his way, he leaves to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
It had taken too long for Andrew to round everyone up, but he finds Adam almost passed out in the bathroom, Neil wiping puke off his chin, his head rolling deliriously on his shoulders.

 

"Happy?" Neil asks coldly not even bothering to look up.

 

"Never."

 

It takes them half an hour to get Adam into the car, him being knocked out cold and when he does wake up he starts to dry heave, lashing out at Aaron who tries to sit him up before promptly drifting out of conciousness again. It takes both Andrew and Neil lugging the boy to a separate room and when Andrew throws him onto the bed, and Neil starts to take off his shoes, is when he stirs. " _Baby_?" Andrew stills, throwing Neil an uncertain look he doesn't let anyone else see. Adam is unconcious again when they look back at him.

 

"Did you get anything out of him?" 

 

Neil rolls his eyes. "Fuck you," and he leaves the room. Andrew joins him after putting Adam on his side.

 

* * *

 

  
The house wakes not even an hour later to the sound of screams. Andrew has his hand on his knife and turns to check for Neil- _still_ in bed and stirring- before pulling on a shirt and stalking into the corridor. He registers the dull footsteps as Neil following him. Aaron is already stood outside the bedroom in which Adam is in, arms folded and scowl deep.

 

"What the _fuck_?" 

 

A wail sounds from inside the room and then the sounds of talking and Nicky knocks on the door.

 

"Fuck off Aaron," Neil bites out before knocking as well. "Adam?"

 

There's a thud from inside and Neil tries the door handle now. It doesn't budge. "Andrew don't you have the key?"

 

"No, its a latch lock."

 

"Adam open the door." Nicky says softly, tapping at the door. Aaron rolls his eyes, pacing the corridor. Kevin is sat on the floor and when he drifts off, Andrew nudges him in his ribs. 

 

There's long silence and then, " _no_ ," from Adam. And then, "where are we?"

 

"A house in Columbia."

 

" _Where_?" 

 

Neil sighs as Nicky rattles out the address. They stay there for a little while longer until Andrew sends them all to bed, convinced Adam wouldn't kill himself _just because of one rough night._ Neil glares at him.

 

* * *

 

It's at breakfast, Adam still absent, when things get wild. A boy shows up at door, which Nicky gets and he barrels past him, fuming, thundering up the stairs, phone clenched in his hand. " _Adam_?!"

 

There's a whimper and Neil stops Andrew as they watch the door fly open and shut promptly behind the boy. Theres a loud wail of, " _Ronan_ ," and Andrew pushes Neil into the kitchen.

 

Kevin sits wide-eyed, a nervous wreck, hand frozen around his cup. "What the _hell_ is a Raven doing here?" He's trembling.

 

"What?"

 

"That's _Ronan Lynch_ ," he looks up at Andrew and then to Neil, "he's on the Ravens' lineup this year." He's white with fear and Neil freezes in his seat. Nicky looks interested enough as Andrew stares on impassively at the both of them having breakdowns at breakfast.

 

"What if Adam leaves to join the Ravens-- we can't compete without him, he's the only one who works with Kevin so well." Neil turns to Andrew again, wild eyed. " _Andrew_ -"

 

"He can't, use your brain, he signed a contract." Neither of them look reassured. "Eat your damn breakfast Josten." Neil picks nauseously at his pancakes.

 

They hear the bedroom door open with such ferocity that Kevin flinches in his seat. Ronan emerges first, Adam following with his fingers knotted into the back of Ronan's shirt. The boy looks tired and deathly pale, refusing to look their way.

 

Nicky stands first. "Would you like-?" gesturing to the breakfast laid out.

 

Kevin watches Ronan's movements with a mixture of fear and fascination. Ronan doesn't spare them a glance, jaw twitching as he pulls Adam forward to the front door. When Andrew stands up quickly to block their path neil can tell hes curious- Adam flinches but Ronan doesn't let go of his arm.

 

"We're leaving." Nicky makes a noise, presumably because of his accent. Andrew stares him up for a second, both glaring at each other and Kevin sucks in a deep breath.

 

It's staggeringly obvious that Ronan towers over Andrew, and for once Neil is unsure of the outcome if they fought. With much relief of everyone in the vicinity, Andrew withdraws back to the table, by Neil's side and they leave, front door slamming hard.

 

No one talks until after the revving of an engine fades into the distance.

 

"Oh my God, _oh my God_ ," Kevin stands abruptly. "We need to get back, we need to talk to Coach-"

 

"Riko is dead," Neil offers up not unkindly. Andrew side-eyes him, aware of Neil having his own internally processed breakdown. Kevin sits back down, white with fear, both hands clasped on his lap.

 

Nicky breaks the tension. "Do you think _he's_ gay?"

 

Aaron groans.

 

Neil finally looks back at Andrew, something accusing in his eyes. Andrew doesn't return the affection instead opting to say, "I don't trust _him_ either."


	2. update

hi guys! i havent really touched writing in a while- more than a year it looks like ahaha- and I am planning on doing so soon. comments are much appreciated, on the writing and even direction of the plot!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! ♡ it motivates me to put up the next chapters~ and your feedback is important because i dont really know how this will finish!!
> 
> I realised that work doesnt save here the hard way lmao, moral of the story kids is to ctrl v + c from a document so you don't have to write it up from scratch :)


End file.
